He's From The Radio
by gender queer leo
Summary: Welcome to my new HongIce story, courtesy of nooderlands on Tumblr! Thanks for the prompt. :3 Leon is a radio personality for 87.5 the dive. He one day meets Emil, a big fan of his, at a grocery store after work. Afterwards Leon casually drops hints about this cute stranger on the radio.
1. Chapter 1

_You're listening to Leon on eighty-seven point five the dive..._

The familiar clip of someone splashing water sounded from the booth. _Get ready, here comes the storm!_

Leon rolled his eyes at the cheesy intro. The station made as many puns as possible with the introductions, but all the same, it was his and his alone, and he had grown to love it rather quickly.

A red light blinked on top of the central camera, signaling that yes, Leon was live on the radio's website now. Raising a hand towards it, Leon gave a small smile. "Hey guys. First up we've got our number one hit on the charts for this week..." His fingers played out over the keys as he talked, setting the song up and pressing play.

As the song played, Leon looked around the station. It was like any other time he broadcasted- a few technicians here and there, the cameras being worked by familiar faces, and finally, the screen to his front left that let him see things as they were being shown live. It was a cool feature that had been added only recently, and Leon was grateful for it. With its help, he was able to correct things about his physical appearance much more quickly and subtly.

The song ended, and Leon moved on to his next bit. It was harder to be a radio personality by himself, as he had no partner to joke around or interact with, but he got along well enough. The viewers seemed to like him, though there were a few comments and questions on when and if he would ever get a radio partner.

Management was looking, but as of the moment, chances were bleak. None of the people they interviewed had been up to standards, apparently.

The show went on as usual, no major flaws. Maybe a hiccup here or there with the syncing, but other than that, the broadcast went smoothly. Leon adjusted his custom headphones, preparing to do his next and probably favorite segment. It didn't really have a name, but it did have an intro, which he keyed up.

It might have been childish of him (forget it, it _was_ childish of him), but when he and the producers had sat down to discuss his show a few months ago, at the beginning of his contract, one of his ideas for a segment had been prank calls. Childish and overdone, sure, but it was still funny and Leon liked doing it. The viewers didn't have a problem with it for the most part, and besides, it wasn't as if Leon was completely uncreative, he had put his own spin on it. If he did say so himself, it was rather brilliant on his part.

And he did say so, no matter how arrogant it may make him.

Another few music videos were queued up, which freed Leon to get ready. The numbers were submitted by the people who watched and listened to his radio station- they gave numbers of friends and family members, and he called them on air after being in contact with the submitter. It was fun, and it was also safe, because Leon had made sure that all of the personal information that could be given was disposed of or kept off-air.

There was no need for the station or him to be sued for something that could have easily been prevented. Leon wasn't one for unnecessary stupidity, thank you very much.

He changed as quickly as possible, ready for the day's scenarios. The fans always came up with some brilliant, stupid, and downright hilarious pranks, which were simultaneously tweeted, tumbled, and facebooked with any numbers for submition. They would then be randomly chosen by the producers and other station members, and would then be acted out, live on radio.

It was usually interesting, and it was a good thing that Leon was naturally inclined to a stoic expression and being able to keep his composure, because they usually got intense quickly.

Two music videos had passed when he returned, and a third was starting. He let it play, replacing his bulkier headphones with a headset that would allow him to become independent from the sound board. Movement now unrestricted, Leon started to adjust his costume. The first of the three calls that he would do was tweeted from California- the girl wanted him to prank call her mother, saying that she owed a thousand dollars to her public library.

So, to fit the part, he was dressed in a simple button down shirt and black slacks, black dress shoes adorning his feet. Fake glasses perched on his nose, and a slightly too large name tag was pinned to his shirt, reading 'Mr. Librarian'.

Soon enough, the music ended and Leon fixed the microphone on his headset. "We're about to call our first prank-caller of the night." There was the ringing of a phone before it was picked up.

"Hello?" The excited voice of a girl came onto the phone.

"Hi, is this Katie?"

"Yes, it is..." Katie laughed quietly, making Leon feel like he was on top of the world for a moment. Hearing the effects of something that he was doing, that he loved to do and was lucky enough to make a living off of, it was amazing for him.

"Alright, Katie, you want us to call your mom and tell her that she owes a thousand dollars to your library, is that right?"

There was a sound of conformation from the other end of the line.

"First, what's the name of your library?"

""It's called Macksville Central Library." Katie responded.

Leon smiled. "Alright. We'll get this going then."

There was an 'okay' from Katie, then the phone was ringing again, this time to Katie's mom. After three rings, the line picked up. "Hello?" A woman who sounded remarkably like Katie asked.

"Hello, is this Angelica Delvin?" Leon said in a business-like tone.

"Yes, it is..." She sounded reasonably confused, and Leon almost felt bad. But he didn't.

"This is the Macksville Central Library. We've called to inform you that you currently owe nearly one thousand dollars on your card."

There was silence. "That can't be right. I haven't checked out a book in months, and I certainly don't owe a thousand dollars!"

She was getting angry more quickly than most, Leon noted. "I'm sorry ma'am, I'm just going off of what my records say here."

"I don't care what your records say! I'm not paying you a thousand dollars that I don't owe!" Angelica was ranting, going down the road towards making an ass of herself on the radio. He let her continue for a little while before, face red with the strain of not laughing- the angry ones were the _best_-, he interrupted.

"Okay, okay Katie? You can come on now."

Katie immediately burst into laughter, which nearly sent Leon over, too.

"What? What's going on? Katie?" Her mom snapped, irritated.

"You're on eighty-seven point five the dive, mom."

"The prank call segment, ma'am."

Eventually the end of the call was sorted out, Katie departed, and Leon was left 'aloe' in the studio. His urge to laugh had dimmed somewhat, but he still did. People who saw him on the streets or briefly at home, if they were family members, seemed to think that he was incapable of expressing emotion. He wasn't, the right scenarios just had to be present.

Setting up the next music video, he left to change again, thoroughly looking forward to the rest of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Leon stared into his cabinet, groaning when he confirmed that yes, he really was out of tea. Damn cousin, coming into his house (without an invite, mind you) and essentially drinking the rest of his tea.

Never mind the fact that in the process, he'd woken Leon up at ten in the morning. That wasn't so bad in itself, in fact, he was usually up before that, but the night before there had been a party for his boss' birthday. So not only had Leon been forced to stay up all hours of the night making sure that none of his idiot co-workers died from doing something stupid while drunk (Leon could've been drunk himself, but he didn't like to drink), but he had to deal with his posh, overly-British cousin, Arthur.

Who just so happened to think that he could boss Leon around because he'd lived with him for a few years. Which most definitely wasn't the case. Leon was twenty years old, he could take care of himself just fine.

But to the problem at hand- he was out of tea. Did it make him feel old that he liked to drink tea, or remind him of the four and a half years that he lived in Britain? Yeah, sometimes it did, but most of the time Leon honestly didn't care. He liked to drink tea over coffee, it wasn't a crime.

Unless you asked Arthur's friend, Alfred. Then it was probably classified as the single greatest felony of all.

At least the rest of the world could appreciate some differentiation. Not that Alfred didn't, but he was just very much an air head. Anything you said to the blonde would most likely go over his head, and he was very loud and hard to get through to. Leon sometimes wondered how Arthur could stand to be around Alfred most of the time.

Shaking his head clear of those thoughts (he did _not_ want to spend his time thinking about his cousin and his obnoxious friend), Leon pulled on his coat. Looks like he'd be going to get more tea now.

The air was colder than he expected, causing him to shiver. It was snowing out, beautiful white flakes dancing gracefully down to the ground. Leon wouldn't say he spent a drastic amount of time admiring nature, but he definitely appreciated it. Who couldn't?

He thought it was pretty amazing, the Earth. It sustained it's own life, gave life to them, for God's sake! Tell him that wasn't something to marvel at.

The wind blew the snow into his face, causing Leon to pull his hood up over his head. Where he lived, he didn't need to have a car to get around. He walked anywhere he wanted to go, calling a cab when needed.

At least the grocery was in walking distance from his apartment, just a short five minute walk.

He walked through the sliding doors appreciatively, pushing his hood back down and wiping a hand across his shoulders to rid them of the accumulated snow.

The tea was in the back of the store, with the hot chocolate. Leon considered getting some of that as well, thinking it over as he examined the box of tea in his hands. Ultimately he decided to grab some, it would come in handy soon enough. When he reached up to grab a box, he was surprised to hear a voice directly behind him. "Excuse me?"

He turned, the box in his hands. There was a boy behind him, wringing his hands nervously. "Uh, yes?" Leon asked, confused.

"Are- are you Leon? From the radio?" The boy asked.

Was this a fan? He assumed so, though he wasn't arrogant. If so, it would be the first time that a fan ever approached him after recognizing him. Slightly wary, he nodded.

The boy's face light up, purple eyes brightening. Purple eyes? He'd never seen anyone who had purple eyes. Blue, sure, but never purple. "Are you a fan?"

He nodded, sending his white hair across his face. As the boy brushed it back, Leon silently marveled at it. Purple eyes and white hair, wow. And even if hey weren't natural... Damn.

"So... I'm Leon." How was Leon supposed to know what to do in this situation? It wasn't like it'd ever happened before.

"I know." The white haired kid laughed quietly. "I'm Emil."

His accent was interesting, Leon thought. It wasn't like any he'd heard before, and he'd heard quite a few. Everything about this boy seemed to spark his interest. "Emil," he said. "It sounds foreign. Where are you from?"

"Iceland," Emil replied. It seemed as if he'd suddenly remembered who he was talking to, because he'd gotten the same sort of shy tone of voice back. "Sorry if you can't understand me through the accent- I just moved here a month ago."

"Oh?" Leon raised his eyebrows. "You speak English pretty well for living here for only a month."

Emil blushed. "Yeah, uh, I took classes in Norway. I lived there for nearly a year with my brother." He made a slight face. "He's super annoying."

"Is he older than you? I have an older brother." Leon was amused by this kid. Wait- how old was he?

"Yes. He always wants me to call him 'big brother', just because he's a few years older than me!"

"How old are you?" He questioned.

"I'm nineteen," Emil grimaced. "He's twenty-three, so he thinks he's the boss of me."

"Ah." Leon couldn't help but sympathize; no matter what their intentions were, sometimes older brothers (or sisters) just made things worse. "I know how you feel."

As much as Leon wouldn't mind talking more to Emil, the Icelander seemed to be itching to go somewhere. He figured that he had to return to his home, maybe to his older brother, if he'd moved with him, but wanted to talk to Leon. For a fan, Emil was pretty calm about seeing him, which Leon was grateful for. He knew that, unfortunately, not all of them would be.

"Listen I have to go, but it was really great meeting you and talking to you!" Emil's statement confirmed Leon's suspicion. "I'm a big fan- it's a little ridiculous, really- so this was super cool."

He was rambling, Leon noted. He smiled. This guy was pretty cute, it a platonic, friendly way. "No that's cool," he reassured. "It was nice to talk to you, I might see you around again sometime."

Emil, with his face red (Leon figured that he knew that he was about to ramble, before), nodded. "Could I- Can I have a hug?" The blush on his cheeks intensified, and Leon, yet again surprised, nodded.

He hugged Emil quickly, and when he pulled back the younger smiled at him before leaving with a quick wave and a quite, embarrassed goodbye. Leon looked down the aisle where he'd gone, then down to the drinks in his hand before sighing and heading towards the counter.


	3. Chapter 3

_You're listening to eighty-seven point five the drive..._

After the usual sound effect played out, Leon straightened up and smiled at the camera. "How's it going guys? We're gonna kick off the show with this week's top hit- everyone, this is Avril Levigne's Here's To Never Growing Up."

The song started to play, and Leon fiddled around with the tech board in front of him for a moment. As the show progressed, he grew more comfortable and settled back into the regular routine of his show.

Meeting Emil the Icelander in the store had surprised Leon to no end. He really hadn't thought about the possibility that he had fans before- let alone ones that lived in the same town as he did. The station broadcasted all around Europe, so he figured that any listeners would be spread far and wide.

Apparently not.

Sometime during the show, while accepting phone calls from viewers, it was brought to his attention that the weekly 'anecdote session' would be starting soon. He was slightly startled, as time seemed to have flown yet again.

The song currently playing ended, and another person came over the phone line. It was one of the other radio personalities at the station, Matthew. He was actually Alfred's younger brother, but Leon liked him better because he was quiet and, although it wasn't recognized off-air by anyone but him, actually really funny.

Matthew was well-loved within the station because even though he was barely as old as Leon, he was mature, but still incredibly innocent. Everyone at the studio knew who he was, which still seemed to surprise him every time that someone got his name correct.

They talked for a while, generally having a regular conversation and catching up on their week.

"So I heard that you had your first fan encounter this week," Matthew's voice flowed smoothly through the headset into his ears.

Leon smiled again as the white haired boy entered his mind. "Yeah I did, it was really great."

"Did it surprise you at all?"

"Completely. When you think about it, how many people actually get to be well known for their jobs?" He shrugged. "I always expected to be some little known artist or restaurant owner or something. But I found something better."

"Well isn't that just heartwarming?" Matthew's joking, of course, which is always good for Leon to hear. The kid's like a little brother to him, and he wants him to be happy. "How did the actual meeting go?"

"Well... It was kind of awkward, I'm not going to lie." He gave a small laugh, remembering Emil's constant shifting and personal awkwardness. "Then again, it's not if I even knew what to do to make it unawkward, either."

"What happened?" Matthew sounded sincerely interested, another quality that endeared him to others. He always genuinely cared about you, no matter who you were. He assumed that was one of the things that Matthew's fans loved.

"Well, we talked for a few minutes, and then he asked for a hug, which was... nice." He chuckled. "He was so excited, it was kind of cute, to be honest."

Matthew chuckled on the other end of the line. "He sounds interesting. I expect full details from you when we see each other next."

"Um, sure." Leon said, slightly confused. He went with it anyways, continuing the conversation. It turned out that Matthew's first fan experience had gone much more smoothly that his had, and they shared for a few moments more before ending the call.

The rest of the show ran smoothly, and Leon was on the way home before he knew it. He lived a good twenty minute walk away from his home, so some days he walked and others he took the tube. He decided on walking home today, as it was still fairly light out and it wasn't too cold yet.

Mindful of the ice coating the steps, he started on his way, making good time as he marched swiftly along.

About halfway home he spotted a head of silvery hair on the opposite side of the road. Further inspection (i.e. stopping and borderline staring) concluded that it was most likely Emil that he was seeing through the heavy snowfall. Either that or someone had been standing outside for a very long time without shaking the snow out of their hair.

In the time that it had taken him to make that deduction, Emil had looked his way. The boy's face light up and he grinned, waving across the road with a hopeful expression.

Leon broke into a grin at the sight. This boy really was a huge fan. He waved back to him, wishing that he could stop and say hello again. He'd love to, really, but he had some rather important papers to file and the next radio show to prepare for.

He tapped his wrist, hoping to convey that he didn't have the time for a proper hello.

Emil shrugged at him from across the street, either saying 'what can you do' or 'what the hell are you saying?'.

It was weird, standing across the street from a near-stranger and trying to communicate through only body language. Not particularly good body language, either.

Leon waved to him once more, winked, and walked away, continuing on his way home.

It was just past eight when he got back, only a few minutes later than usual. He smiled as he entered the apartment, glad to finally be be home and alone. Don't get him wrong, he loved the people in his life (for the most part), but they just got a bit... annoying after a while, tiring, because he always had to hold back just a little bit to keep his mature, collected persona up.

He was going to make a cup of tea and maybe finish the anime that he'd started at the beginning of the week, and he wasn't going to give a fuck about anyone else for the next few hours. Leon needed a little time to himself, that was all.

So naturally, that's when his phone decided to ring.

* * *

**Ahah... Hello! I'm sorry about the wait on this, but I took a little break from the Hetalia fandom for a few personal reasons. Don't worry though, I'm back and updates are going to be better than ever! SS should be updated within the next couple days, and until then, au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Enjoy.**

* * *

Unfortunately, it wasn't Matthew or Arthur but his landlord, so he wan't able to ignore them and call back later.

After discussing his lease for an hour straight (because apparently his landlord was now becoming deaf), Leon finally got the chance to relax. He watched television for a while, then decided to go to bed. It may have been earlier then he typically slept, but he was extra tired that day, so he didn't really mind. Besides, he had to be in to the radio station tomorrow for some sort of meeting.

The morning came much too quickly for Leon's liking. Sun shone through the windows and a gap in the curtain, waking him up an hour earlier than he would have liked. He grumbled as he got up, yanking the curtains shut firmly. Well, there was no way he'd be getting back to sleep at this point.

He took a shower, somehow taking twice the time that he meant to. After making a cup of tea, his hair was dry enough to style, a feat that usually took quite a bit of time. However, thanks to his early morning, he was able to make it to the radio station in plenty of time.

Matthew was already there when he arrived, which was good, because it meant that Leon didn't have to waste his time trying to talk to any of his coworkers (that, to be honest, he wasn't all that fond of, as they were mostly all overbearing). It also meant that he could find out what the meeting was about without getting scolded for not paying attention when the boss was talking about it a few days ago.

"Hey," Matthew greeted when he approached.

The area around the boy smelled distinctly of maple syrup, most likely from the cup of coffee in his hand, and it was such a stereotypical Canadian thing that Leon had to smile. "Morning."

"You're early," Matthew tipped his cup back.

"Yeah. The sun woke me up earlier than usual." He crinkled his nose, still unhappy about it.

Matthew laughed quietly. Well, most things about him were quite. "At least it made you get here on time. This is actually pretty important."

"Yeah, about that..." Leon shifted. "What's this all about again?"

"You weren't paying attention? Again?" When Leon nodded, Matthew rolled his eyes. "We're giving tours today, you dip!"

"Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that..." Leon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"You don't say?"

"You know Matt, you can be the most sarcastic little shit."

Matthew grinned, turning to dump his empty cup in the trash. "Oh, I know. It's fun to surprise people."

Leon laughed. Matthew was sweet, but in the blink of an eye he could turn into a devil. Which was why he was careful never to get on his bad side. He may be older, but he didn't want to wake up to no power in his apartment again. Leon still wasn't sure how Matthew had even done that, but after that incident he was more careful with the Canadian.

"Anyways, we're splitting into pairs, and Beilschmidt's bringing the people who're touring up soon."

Leon blinked. "Can you pick who you tour with? Because I'd rather not pair with any of them," he gestured to the rest of the radio cast.

"Yeah. I'll be your partner," Matthew nodded.

"Well that's what I was getting at."

He made a face, then turned when footsteps and light chatter could be heard. "I guess they're here now."

_You don't say._

Ludwig Beilschmidt was the blond young man who ran the studio. He had an iron will, but bent easily to that of his partner, Feliciano. Thanks to him, the station ran smoothly. Thanks to Feliciano, no one got fired when they made a simple (or more elaborate) mistake.

"You'll be split into groups and be shown around by two people. You are not to leave your group at any point," he looked around sternly. "Anyone who is found sneaking around will be asked to leave and not be invited back. Am I clear?"

Several people mumbled 'yes' and nodded their heads. Leon guessed that they were too excited to risk being kicked out and most likely banned.

"I'll be splitting you up in a moment. If you're chaperoning a group, come to the front."

Leon and Matthew made their way to the front of the crowd. Why did so many people want to take a tour? It was just a building.

It took a minute, but Matthew and Leon got their group and started off. Leon observed their group for a moment. They were showing around five teenagers, ranging from what looked like fourteen to eighteen.

A brunet with green eyes looked around attentively, talking softly to a blond with glasses.

The smallest boy was quivering. Leon hoped it was out of excitement, but figured that it was probably due to the hand resting on his shoulder. It belonged to another blonde, this one with purple eyes and who was, oddly enough, wearing a scarf indoors.

Leon started as his eyes passed over the last person in their group. It was none other than Emil, who smiled at him when he saw Leon looking.

_Should I really be that surprised? He seems like he's a huge fan of the station..._

Pointing things out to this group of oddballs (including one insane looking person, someone he expected to pass out from fear any minute, and someone who he felt oddly comfortable with but was a fan) for the next few hours with someone who was remarkably sassy but was somehow also the shyest person in the world around most people didn't seem like something he was going to do every day, or hopefully ever again.

He could already feel the stress setting in.

* * *

**So, this chapter is exactly 1k, excluding author's notes and disclaimers. This chapter is almost a week late. _I have no excuse. _**

**I'm still as utterly exhausted as I was the last time I uploaded a chapter. It isn't getting better, and I don't know how to make myself sleep at a good time. School is starting up soon, so that's bad.**

**I'm just letting you know now, although every single one of you is lovely and none of you are demanding at all, if, when school starts, I feel like writing this or another story is getting in the way of school work, I will choose school work over this story. My education is a bigger commitment.**

**I'm going into high school. I don't want to start off badly, or it could effect my entire life. So, if it gets too much, this story may go on hiatus/rare updates. All of my stories might, or one, or two. I don't know.**

**With that out of the way, I hope you all liked the chapter. I hope it wasn't bad due to me being stressed. Have a lovely day or night, wherever you are.**


End file.
